


Meta Speculative Essay. Warning: Not Fiction. The Shape of Season Three

by Tammany



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Analysis, Gen, Meta, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 16:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tammany/pseuds/Tammany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And, having finally seen useful material on all three episodes, I make some guesses about the overall shape and arcs in play in Season Three. Why? Because I think this way. Because I love trying to work out what the show runners are doing. Because if Mycroft and Sherlock would only come play "Deductions" with me in lit-crit, I would be a happy camper. That's why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meta Speculative Essay. Warning: Not Fiction. The Shape of Season Three

So. OK. Structure-freak me now has seen ep one, read spoiler reviews on ep two, and seen the trailer for ep three. And structure-freak me says it looks from out here like a very pretty, well-designed season arc. Episode one, establish how much it’s cost Sherlock to lose his network so completely for so long—particularly John, of course, but that whole web of warmth and love. At the same time establish more firmly how profoundly connected Sherlock and Mycroft are, and that for much of each other’s lives they’ve had no other real peer or person of importance. They are each the other’s Only Goldfish…until recently. They’ve even managed to hint that Mycroft’s trapped on the fence on this, trying on the one hand to give Sherlock room for a life of his own, on the other hand trying to hold him back, keep him on Mycroft’s side of the equation.

 

Episode two looks like it extends that, weaving Sherlock in and out of John’s life, attaching him to Mary, integrating him with his nearest and dearest, while at the same time using the “court” with Mycroft as The Judge—the ultimate authority—to underline how deeply Mycroft is the gold standard in Sherlock’s mind. Again, the only Goldfish. The ultimate reference. The benchmark by which Sherlock judges his world. I haven’t seen enough to determine if they are able to further indicate Mycroft’s vulnerabilities as well as his power and authority, but I suspect they may have managed it. Even if they didn’t, ultimately it’s more important to know that Mycroft truly reigns supreme in Sherlock’s world view. Smarter, stronger, more successful, older….

And then they’re going to pit the two against each other, over the issue of Magnussen. As we already know how much both of the Holmes Boys care about each other, and how hard it is to split them up, we know it’s back-against the wall time for both of them. Mycroft’s got to have overwhelming need to avoid conflict with Magnussen: one assumes direct threats to the world as we know it, or to England’s highest players, or to a hidden Goldfish of Mycroft’s, or all of the above. Similarly a direct threat on the part of Magnussen to Sherlock’s nearest and dearest, already hinted at with John’s abduction and near-burning.

Hmmm. And Magnussen’s supposed to love power. Just…power. I wonder if he’s playing gladiator games, and intentionally putting our boys in the coliseum?

People seem too often to think that what they see isn’t a unified work, unless it’s all laid out for them. But from here it looks like this is a very tight, well-thought-out season, with each episode playing a very clear part setting up for a face off. And, with luck, a Season Four to blow the top off the house.

 

[Edit after seeing first half of Sign of Three]

Whoa. Not that it's a surprise, but I think we can safely say Mycroft has some honkin' big abandonment issues. Can't deal with heartbreak. Default assumption about life is that people marry and there you are, alone again. Clearly getting a bit afraid he's even lost his kid brother. Throw in hints of body issues and screaming overachiever status and you're left with terrified, lonely Mycroft. Was wondering if they'd get his vulnerability into this ep, and, yes. They did. Writ large with neon and sparklies. It's like he can't decide himself if he fears Sherlock being hurt, or looks forward to it, because at least then they can be lonely *together,* and he can be big brother and say "I told you so."

 

I do hope they redeem him rather than destroy him. That much aching need pretty much has to go somewhere. I'd as soon it was the route John's offered Sherlock: redemption and humanity.


End file.
